


TLC

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But Draco makes it better, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry's done with life, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stressed Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: Harry could handle a lot. An awful lot, actually. But everyone had a breaking point, and finally, Harry had reached his. Fortunately, Draco understood. And fortunately, his boyfriend was there to help.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 196





	TLC

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SecretlyCrazyHummingbird for the word count!

Harry could handle a lot. An awful lot, actually. He’d had to deal with a metric fuck-tonne of shit in life, so being able to just deal with it had practically become a requirement. But everyone had a breaking point, and finally, Harry had reached his. Which was exactly why his boyfriend found him in bed at precisely 7:36 on a Thursday night, having already cancelled all his plans for the weekend—even Hogsmeade on Sunday.

“Wanna talk, Potter?” Draco asked quietly, perching on the bed beside him. But Harry just closed his eyes, unable to find the energy to respond. Fortunately, Draco understood.

“Okay. Let me know if there’s anything I can do, alright?” Gentle fingers ran through his hair once, twice. His mouth twitched—it was the closest thing to a smile he could manage.

As the door closed softly, Harry surrendered to exhaustion, dull, miserable numbness running through him.

*

After so much stress, sleep came naturally and heavily. A few hours after darkness fell, the bed had dipped and an arm had snuck around his waist, but that was all Harry remembered. The next thing he knew, sunlight was streaming in through his curtains and the bed was empty. 

Before he could begin to feel lonely, however, Draco appeared in his vision, an old, oversized jumper of Harry’s hanging low around his hips, and soft, warm joggers cladding his legs. A rare spark of pleasure unfurled in Harry’s chest.

“Morning scarhead,” Draco smiled, kneeling on the bed and pausing, just briefly, before leaning down to kiss him softly. Warmth spiralled through him.

“Mornin,” he smiled easily.

“Sleep well?” Fingers combed through his hair; his eyes fluttered closed again in bliss.

“Mmhm,” he sighed, hand finding Draco’s free one. The Slytherin chuckled.

“Good. Feeling better?” He felt his smile falter.

“Bit,” he murmured, the list of homework and letters to reply to dragging his lips down.

“Well,” Draco’s fingers entangled themselves in Harry’s chest hair, sending welcome shivers through him. “What if I told you that all your homework is done, I replied to the letters for you, ordered your new supplies, and ordered a cake for today, just because?”

Grey eyes twinkled lovingly at him as immediately, relief, joy, and wonder burst through him. Between the Dursley’s, the war, and everything else, being taken care of was still a luxury he'd never really been given. The mere thought of someone caring that much gave him butterflies. 

“God I love you,” he breathed, yanking Draco down into a kiss, crashing their noses together in the process. Draco simply smiled against his lips.

“You’re welcome, Potter. I quite like taking care of you, you know..."

And as Draco pressed another slow, tender kiss to his lips, Harry thought maybe—just maybe—he could let himself be taken care of for once...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :D Come say hi to me on Tumblr! @april-thelightfury115


End file.
